Display screens, such as flat panel displays, are commonly mounted on surfaces such as walls, ceilings, inclined surfaces, poles and/or carts. Typically, these displays are mounted on such surfaces with a fixed mount that does not provide for adjustment of the position of the display. In mounts that have provided for the adjustment of the position of the display, the mounts fend to have many moving parts, such as springs and locking systems. In addition, such mounts tend to be specifically adapted for a specific display. That is, they are not able to mount a variety of displays having different sizes and weights.